A Bad Day Turned Good
by Glen Senpai
Summary: Just like the title says, It really was a bad day turned good. After Lucy has a horrible day, she walks home thinking it all over. On her way home, she meets a man, with pink hair! With such a sad expression on his face? Lucy decides to confront this man, what will this meeting lead to? ( Multi-chapter, Nalu )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~ A piece of advice.**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima of course. **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

My day, has gone horrible so far. I got no sleep last night because of one thing. Obsessing over a fricken T.V show! My brain said sleep, my heart said no. I, Lucy Heartphilla, am an idiot. But it was the last episode, how could I not?

I'm sure someone could relate to me, someone?! Anyone?!

The lack of sleep wasn't even the worst part of my day. Once I had taken one step out my door today, the cold had hit me hard. It was snowing. I ran back inside to put on some warmer clothes.

On my way two work, two kids pulled my pants down. I had flashed about twenty people today, a mother had to cover her child's eyes.

The second kid which was a girl with blue hair yelled a sorry, and was dragged away by the boy who had pulled my pants down. He had a yellow scarf wrapped snug around his neck. I swear if I saw these kids again... I'M AN ADULT WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?!

After I stood there in shock for awhile, about ten more people saw my panties. I quickly hiked up my pants and ran to work with a bright red face. Did I mention I also tripped? Yeah, that happened as well.

I was even late to work! It's a good thing my boss is so nice. I sighed as I pushed back my bangs a little. I felt a drop of water crash onto my nose. I frowned. You've got to be kidding me. First it was snowing this morning, now it's raining?!

The weather was quite bipolar today.

A sly grin settled upon my face. I had come prepared for my walk home. I quickly went into my bag and pulled out the small, but retractable umbrella. I started giggling aloud at my cleverness for buying such a thing. I had about three people stare at me like I was a weirdo.

"Honey don't stare, she might be nuts." The woman whispered as she ran past me. That was the second mother who had done that today. I continued my walk. The rain was coming down quite hard. I crossed the street and turned the corner to find myself in a park.

"Have I, taken this route before?" I asked myself aloud. I was really glad nobody was around at that moment. Maybe I really was crazy. No, nope, that wasn't the case... right?

I continued my walk in the mysterious park that I have never set foot in before. I ventured around some more, until I saw someone. I wouldn't have stopped, if it wasn't for the pink that caught my attention.

Pink hair? Who in the world has pink hair? I turned to my right to stare at the man with pink hair who just sat on a bench in the rain. He looked around my age. He had a jacket on that wasn't really helping him protect himself from the rain.

Just continue walking Lucy. Don't get involved with the weird pink haired man. I was just about to walk away, until my eyes landed on his face. My eyes widened. He looked like the saddest person in the world.

He had his head hung down. Was he crying? I couldn't tell. Every fiber in my body just wanted to reach out and hug him. He looked like a big sad teddy bear.

Maybe... I should talk to him. What if he tries to kill himself. Oh come on Lucy, what did your mother teach you? Don't talk to strangers. But, if my mother was in this situation, what would she do?

My feet took action. I walked over to the pink haired man without thinking. I sat next to him. Big mistake. My butt was now drenched. I played it off though, on the outside, on the inside... I was screaming from how cold my butt was.

The umbrella now protected us both from the rain. The pink haired man slowly glanced over to me. I turned to meet his gaze. I shined him a bright smile, he turned away.

"Who are you suppose to be? The comforting police?" The pink haired man laughed bitterly. I frowned. Well Lucy, you've really done a great job talking to this jerk. Okay Lucy, just calm down.

"Yes, I am actually." I smiled. The man turned to look at me once more. Except he kept his gaze on me. He still looked upset, but something gleamed in his eyes. That was something I wanted to bring out more in him.

Heck, I didn't even know him!

"So Pinky, what's your problem?" I asked. He frowned. Oh, wrong move?

"It's Salmon." He mumbled. I smiled a little.

"So your names Salmon, the cats must love you." I nudged him in the arm a little as I held in a giggle. The man cracked a grin, his grin was breath taking. I really wanted to hug him now.

"No, My name is Natsu. What's yours weirdo?" Natsu asked. He just called me, weirdo? I got the urge to punch him, I held back.

"Lucy." I reached out my hand towards him, he just stared at it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to shake it, or no?" I asked. Natsu snapped out of it. He grabbed my hand with his drenched one. He shook lightly. Once that was done, he didn't let go of my hand, I hadn't noticed.

"So, what's with the sad look?" I asked. Natsu frowned once more. It looks like I had reminded him of something he didn't want to remember. Good one Lucy, you just made him sad once more.

"How, How am I suppose to get over someone who has passed? My heart is in so much pain." Natsu looked like he was about to cry. He gripped onto my hand.

"May I give you a piece of advice?" I asked. Natsu glanced up at me, he nodded. I smiled softly at him.

"You don't. You keep them in your heart forever. Voice your feelings if you need to." I stated. Natsu opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then shut it.

"Why am I freely talking to you like you are my closet friend?" Natsu mumbled. I had the answer to this one. I've asked it once before too. Long ago.

"Because we don't know each other," I giggled. "I know barely anything about you, and the same goes for you as well." Natsu raised an eyebrow at me.

"That kind of confuses me, but I get it." Natsu gripped once more onto my hand. I soon became aware of his now warm hand. I laughed nervously as I let go of his hand, he didn't let go of mine.

"Well will you look at the time!" I laughed nervously. I was blushing madly. I could feel the heat rest upon my cheeks.

"You're funny." Natsu cracked another famous grin. The rain still continued to rain down. I knew I had to get home soon. Levy-chan would be happy that I skipped our girls night dinner.

"What's your full name?" I asked. Natsu squinted his eyes at me.

"Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't give you my full name." Natsu stated. My jaw dropped.

"Okay, just kidding. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu laughed. Natsu Dragneel. That, had a nice ring to it.

"Well I'm Lucy Heartfilla, the one and only." I giggled. Natsu's smile sure was infectious.

"So, Lucy Heartfilla, would you like to go on a date with me?" Natsu grinned. Wait, what?

"Um, I have to meet up with Levy-chan soon." I gulped. Natsu smile didn't disappear.

"I'm sure this Levy-chan you speak of wont mind." Natsu asked. He was, persistent. Natsu shot up from the bench with me. Natsu stared at me with puppy eyes. Oh Levy-chan, forgive me!

"So, I'm taking your silence as a yes?" Natsu stated. I nodded slowly.

"Yes!" Natsu grinned. I was so confused. He turned from a very sad guy, to a very happy one.

"Wait a second, why are you so happy? You were sad like two seconds ago." I asked. Natsu frowned once more.

"My goldfish died on me today. He was the best goldfish I ever had." Natsu wiped away a small tear. I would have smacked him if it wasn't for him holding my hand, and my other hand holding the umbrella.

"Unbelievable." I stated. Natsu nodded as if he was agreeing.

"I know right. But you know what, I'm taking your words to heart." Natsu tightened his grip onto my hand. I was blushing once more.

"Alright Lucy, to the pet store we go!" Natsu chuckled as he took off running, with me. My umbrella fell to the ground, goodbye umbrella! I loved you! The rain was now lighter. Natsu glanced back at me, and winked.

I couldn't help but think, that this day, was a bad day turned good.

"Come on Lucy, don't be so slow." Natsu giggled some more as he looked back towards the road.

At that moment, I felt my heart beating fast. Was it because I'm out of shape? Or was it because of the very handsome pink haired man dragging me to a pet store?

**Authors Note~ Well hello friends! This is chapter one of my new multi-chapter fic. I had to get this out before I finished the chapter for The Princess and Dragon, my other Nalu fic. If you haven't read it, please do. A new chapter of The Princess and Dragon will be out soon. **

**A new chapter for this story will be out soon as well. How did you guys like it? An adventure and friends will soon come into action! Romance will blossom. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Glen coco out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ The pet store. **

**Disclaimer~ I Glen Senpai do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Natsu and Lucy would have been together already. **

**Authors Note~ YO everyone! I know it's been while, I still need to update The P&amp;D. I will soon, so look forward to it! Anyways here is the second chapter of A Bad Day Turned Good. Please enjoy!**

The rain had soon disappeared from the sky. At the moment, I was being dragged through the streets by someone I just met. For twenty minutes I do remind you! Do you know how many times we almost got hit by a car?! Five times, I counted. Natsu's grip on my hand was still tight and never flattered.

I'm so sorry Levy! His smile got me! How could I be sucked in so easily?

What was the thing I was worried about now, was my ringing phone. I knew who it was. I would have grabbed it out of my pocket if it wasn't for the fact I was practically being dragged through town.

"Come on Lucy, what if the pet store closes on us!?" Natsu yelled back to me. He honestly looked worried. I was worried for myself more.

"B-But my phone!" I panted. Natsu suddenly came to a stop. Thank god we were safely on the sidewalk and not in the middle of the street. My face smacked right into the middle of his back. I took notice of how warm he was. And how cold I was. But then I also took notice that it might just be my face heating up.

"Oh, why don't you check it then?" Natsu asked me as if I was dumb. I sucked in a huge amount of air. Keep your cool Lucy. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. There it was, twenty three unread messages.

_Levy chan~ Hey Lucy, are you okay?_

_Levy-chan~ Lucy!_

_Levy-chan~ Oh I see, you are so going to get it the next time I see you!_

_Levy-chan~ Don't underestimate this pocket woman!_

_Levy-chan~ Lucy, I'm dying! Save me please!_

_Levy-chan~ Oh come on that's just mean! What if I was really dying! At least text me back or else Levy-chan will be no more miss nice lady!_

I stopped reading them after that. Levy was going to kill me for sure the next time I saw her. Natsu let go of my hand. I was going to reply, until Natsu snatched my phone. My eyes widened. I quickly tried to snatch it back, Natsu just held it above me.

"Oh, sorry Lucy. I'll just help you out with your friend." Natsu smiled down at me. I stopped jumping, I just gripped onto his jacket. It wasn't as damp as it was twenty minutes ago. I glanced at his scarf, it looked really soft at the moment.

How could someone stump me so easily with a mere smile?

What has Natsu made me become in a mere twenty minutes?

I was abruptly taken out of my thoughts when I saw a flash of light. It was from my camera phone. Natsu shot a picture of us. Natsu texted a message and pressed send. I just stood there, shocked.

Natsu continued to do something with my phone. Once Natsu was done, he tapped my forehead.

"Earth to Lucy." Natsu chuckled. I smacked him on the arm as hard as I could. He frowned.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his arm. I could see a small smile set upon his lips. He was amused.

"You don't take people's things without permission!" I glared at him. Natsu muttered a sorry and handed me my phone. I glanced down at my phone to see the picture he took. It looked, cute. Oh no. I'm done for. He sent it to Levy. I also saw the text he sent.

_Lucy (Actually Natsu) ~ Sorry to steal your friend for the time being. I'll be sending a friend of mine to meet you at your house soon, don't leave! :) _

My jaw dropped. I glanced up at Natsu, who had a wide smile on his face, and back down at my phone.

"H-How did you get her address?" I was utterly shocked. Natsu looked confused.

"It's under her contact information. Also I put in my number in your phone." Natsu's grin reappeared. Wait a second, who was his friend?! Natsu pulled out his phone and began texting someone.

"Who did you send to Levy's flat?!" I exclaimed. Natsu grinned and showed me a picture. The picture, was of a very scary looking man. My heart dropped at the sight of him. He wore a black beanie, and had a ton of piercings. He didn't even have eyebrows!

He had pierced eyebrows...

"He looks scary, but he's pretty cool. Also annoying but who cares." Natsu said as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down to see a new message, from Levy.

_Levy~ YOU SENT A HOTTIE TO MY DOOR!? I LOVE YOU LU-CHAN, HAVE FUN._

I closed my phone and gently placed it back into my pocket. I gripped onto my bag with one hand.

"She called him a hottie." I said dumbfounded. I looked up at Natsu to see him still smiling down at me. I began to laugh situation. I didn't know whether it was funny or just plain weird.

"That's the first time you've laughed." Natsu grabbed onto my hand once more. My eyes widened for what felt like the millionth time. Natsu winked at me as he pulled me towards the pet shop. About five minutes later, we were finally there.

"Oh my god. The animals are so cute!" I gasped as I practically shoved my face up to the window to see the cats. So many cats. They were too cute. Is this how I'll die, from cuteness overload?

"Let's go inside." Natsu pulled me into the warm shop. It smelled like, well, animals. It wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either. The cashier was a man. He smiled at us.

"Welcome to the pet shop. Please take a look around." The cashier grinned. The cashier soon forgot about us, whipping out his phone.

Natsu pulled me around the pet shop. We stopped to see some dogs. There was all different types. There was an odd one that caught my eye though. Natsu and I exchanged looks.

"It's like a snow man." We both whispered in unison.

"That would be a weird one. We just got him last week. We have no idea where he came from." The cashier said from the desk. I glanced back to see the cashier was no longer paying attention to us.

I glanced back to look at the snowman dog. He was, so cute. I felt a grip on my hand. My face heated up all over again. I totally forget Natsu was still holding onto my hand. He didn't seem to mind it at all though.

"I'm not a fan of dogs, let's go see the cats." Natsu pulled me over to the cat section. Just like the dog section, there was a ton of different cats. But there was one that caught our eye. How could it not?

"A blue cat?" I questioned. Natsu didn't even seem to mind. He looked excited.

"Why is the cat blue?" I asked the cashier. He frowned.

"It came from an abusive house hold, he was dyed permanently blue." The cashier went back to looking at his phone. How sad. I turned back to Natsu, he looked upset. Natsu let go of my hand to touch the glass which where the cat was being held.

"I want this cat. He is perfect. I will save you cat." Natsu more like demanded. The cashier rushed over to us. He smiled as he pushed Natsu lightly back. The cashier opened up the box that was holding the precious kitten.

I glanced down at my hand, I still felt the warmth of his hand that was once there. I blushed. What are you thinking Lucy!? You've only known him for thirty minutes at least! What will happen after this little outing with Natsu?

Before I know it, I'm going to be a fool!

That thought scared me. Why? I didn't really know. I reached my hands up to my cheeks, and slapped them lightly. Snap out of it Lucy! You don't know what the future holds for you!

"Why are you hitting yourself?" The cashier smirked at me. I laughed nervously as the cashier set the cat into Natsu's hands.

"Lucy will you hold him, I need to get some cat food." Natsu smiled at me. I nodded. Natsu handed me the cat, which curled up in my arms. My heart practically leaped out of my throat. Natsu disappeared behind one of the aisles.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" The cashier asked. I was blushing again. Should I deny it? Of course I should deny it! But, I don't know. The words wouldn't leave my throat. I was having internal meltdown, so I didn't really answer.

"Haha." I laughed nervously as I blushed like a fool. One thing you should know about Lucy Heartphilla here, she has no experience with the male species. The cashier smiled at me. That smile, looked very seductive. I was no longer blabbering like a fool. This guy looked around my age.

"So, Lucy was it, would you like to go on a date with me?" He smiled. I read his name tag. Hibiki. I just smiled and shook my head. Hibiki leaned closer to me, which was a bit uncomfortable.

"You'll be missing out." Hibiki winked.

"I'm sure your really nice, but I have a boyfriend who is with me here." I gulped. Hibiki leaned back.

"I see. What a shame really." Hibiki sighed. Safe! I'm such an idiot. Natsu came running out from an aisle. He smiled at us.

"Ready to ring up?" Hibiki asked as if nothing at just happened. Natsu nodded. We walked over to the cash register. Hibiki kept glancing at me. Natsu soon took notice as well.

"I feel like I've missed something." Natsu muttered. I sighed heavily. Hibiki bagged up Natsu's stuff, Natsu paid him in cash. Hibiki also brought out a cat carrier which came with blankets and a toy.

"Here you go." Hibiki opened up the little gate. I let the gate go into the carrier. Hibiki closed the gate and handed the carrier to Natsu. Hibiki winked at me one last time.

"Don't forget my offer Lucy." Hibiki grinned as he waved goodbye to me.

"Haha don' forget to... do animal stuff." I blurted out. I rushed out of the shop with Natsu following close behind.

"What's that all about?" Natsu asked. I just shrugged.

"Just another guy trying to get some." I sighed heavily. The next thing I knew, Natsu was bursting up laughing.

"Oi, what's so funny?" I hissed. Natsu's chuckles subsided.

"Get some?" Natsu raised a brow. I just rolled my eyes.

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked. Natsu shook his head.

"You're pretty weird Lucy." Natsu shrugged. For a second there, My heart was beating like crazy. He called me weird, and here I am taking it as a compliment.

I'm going to go insane before I know it.

"So Lucy, what about that snowman?" Natsu asked. I just glanced up at him.

"What about the snowman?" I asked. Natsu just smiled at me.

"You wanted the snowman didn't you?" Natsu teased. My lips pressed into a thin line. Well, I wasn't going to lie. I did really like the cute snowman.

"Yes." I muttered. Natsu leaned forward. Just when he did, the pet shop door opened.

"Here you are sir." Another worker was there. Natsu handed me his bags and grabbed onto the carrier that the worker held. My jaw slacked. No way. The worker headed back inside. Natsu turned to me.

"Well will you look at that, the snowman has appeared." Natsu grinned. I couldn't help but be shocked.

"When did you? Why did you? How? What?" Natsu was totally just blowing my mind today.

"When you were speaking with Mr. flirty pants over there. There were other workers in the store you know." Natsu grinned. I sucked in a huge amount of air. This was happening, right?

"Come on Lucy, let's go." Natsu winked at me. He began to walk, I just stood there. I shook my head and ran after him. The whole walk we were silent. It was mostly because I still couldn't find my words.

Where were we even going? Why did I trust him so much? I truly didn't know. It was driving me crazy though.

"Here we are!" Natsu grinned. I looked up to see an apartment building. It was nice. Natsu set down the carriers and opened the door. Natsu picked the carriers back up and head inside, I followed.

Natsu's apartment was nice. It was very red though. I also saw a lot of action movies laying around. Natsu set the carriers onto the ground, and unlatched the gate. I dropped the bags next to the carrier. Everything was finally setting in now.

What am I doing in his house?! I just walked in! Why did he buy me a pet!? I just met him. Oh man, I felt dizzy. What time was it? I felt my body beginning to drop, I blacked out...

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. My eyes opened. I saw Natsu hovering above me. I was on something comfortable. Where was I again? Oh yeah! In Natsu's house! Automatically, I punched Natsu without thinking.

I sat up quickly to see I was in the living room, on his couch. Natsu was clutching onto his nose. My eyes widened. He was straddling me.

"Pervert!" I smacked his chest without stopping. Natsu's made a grunting sound. Natsu let go of his nose which was bleeding. He grabbed onto my arms and pinned them above my head.

"I'm not a pervert!" Natsu exclaimed. Okay Lucy, just think this through.

"Why are you on top of me?" I asked as I tried to calm myself down. How could I even stay calm? A man whom I just recently met was straddling me. Natsu relinquished my hands. He held up a purple cup, which was full of water.

"Well I was going to pour this on you and watch as you tried to get up." Natsu chuckled.

"Are you secretly a sadist?" I asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I have my moments." Natsu shrugged. I was much more aware of our position now.

"Um, can you get off me now?" I asked. Natsu nodded as he got up and set down the water on the table.

"Natsu? Why did you get me that dog? You barely know me?" I asked. Natsu turned to look at me.

"Because I'm going to get to know you. What's wrong with that?" Natsu asked.

"Also, I needed a friend for Happy, I couldn't let him go friendless like that." Natsu sighed happily. I could feel my eyebrow twitch at this. With Natsu I will have to remind myself one thing, don't get your hopes up or else your an idiot.

I'm an idiot.

"Your naming him Happy?" I raised a brow. An emotion as a name. Never have I heard of a cat named Happy, but what was wrong with that? Absolutely nothing.

"It's perfect right?!" Natsu chuckled as he ruffled the cats head gently. The blue cat let out a content purr. Which made Natsu's eyes twinkle in a fantastic new light. Looking at him get excited over this small blue cat had my heart soaring.

No, I am not falling in love or anything. That would be stupid.

Yeah. Stupid.

"Oh yeah, don't faint like that again. Here have some tea." Natsu more like demanded. I grabbed the warm mug from him gently. I thanked him as I blew on the tea. I sat up and moved my feet off the couch so he could sit as well.

"You know, this whole day, I've been meaning to ask you something." Natsu stated. I stopped blowing on the drink. I stared up at him.

"Why did you talk to me?" Natsu's eyes were so intense, I couldn't look away. I felt as if he was trying to consume me with just one look. The goofy Natsu was no longer there at the moment. Why did I speak to him he asks? How would I really answer that?

Natsu waited patiently for my answer. His eyes were warm and kind, not just intense. It wasn't uncomfortable to have such a little stare down like this. They were so inviting. His onyx eyes had me reeled in.

I was consumed instantly.

I snapped back to the real world when Happy rubbed against my leg. I opened my mouth to speak but the words seem to be caught in my throat. I sucked in a huge amount of air. Natsu was scary, but also inviting.

He brought me into his life so easily. And I let him. When I first set my sights on him, I just had a feeling. Would he except that as answer? Natsu sipped on his tea and continued to wait for my answer.

He was so patient.

"Impulse." I blurted out. Natsu brought down the mug from his lips. I didn't really know what to expect him to say to that. The mood in the air seemed to lighten. A huge grin spread out across his face.

Natsu leaned closer to me, I unconsciously leaned forward as well.

"I knew you were a good person. I like that." Natsu chuckled. My cheeks grew a nice shade of red. I leaned back and made sure not to spill my cup of tea. Natsu's chuckles subsided when he gave me straight face.

"You seem my age, how old are you?" Natsu asked. That was a good question. Why didn't I think about that?!

"I'm twenty one." I smiled at him. Natsu smiled back at me.

"Same here." Natsu chuckled. I brought the mug up to my lips deciding it the right time to drink the delicious looking beverage. I let the hot liquid into my mouth, only to spit it out.

"Oh my god it's hot!" I hissed out. Natsu quickly set his mug down and grabbed me a napkin from the coffee table in front of us.

"Uh yeah, it's tea Lucy. It's served hot." Natsu laughed as he handed me a napkin. A+ Lucy, you just spit your drink out like some barbaric woman in front of a hot guy. I grabbed the napkin and patted my mouth trying to clean up the mess I had made.

Natsu makes me nervous. A good kind of nervous, if there is one.

"No not like hot, I mean like, spicy." I cringed at the taste of the tea that was still on my tongue. Was there such a thing as spicy tea? It was weird. How could he drink that stuff?

"It's Hot Cinnamon tea. A friend got it for me. He said I would like something nasty like this." Natsu grinned as he handed me another napkin.

"Oh.." An awkward silence held up the room now. Natsu quickly stood up and headed towards his T.V. He reached down and started pulling out movies.

"Want to watch some scary movies?" Natsu turned back to me and showed an evil grin to me. Horror movies weren't my favorite. They were enjoyable but scared me for a good week. One time I saw the grudge with Levy. I was frightened by that movie, and she knew it.

So of course, I stayed over at her flat because I was afraid. Wrong choice!

She thought it would be a great idea to tape some hair to the ceiling before we went to sleep, with the help of a ladder of course. So in the morning I woke up to a hideous sight. I thought the grudge was after me! I was snapped back in the real world when Natsu took my used napkins and threw them away.

"So, is that a yes?" Natsu asked. Natsu showed me a fang filled grin. I said yes without even comprehending what I actually meant. Natsu giggled like a school girl as he slipped in the movie, turned off the lights, and grabbed some popcorn.

Natsu ran over to the couch and sat on the end of the couch. My eyes widened. The screen was black as a face popped up to scare me for no good god damn reason. I scrambled over to Natsu's side quickly and knocked my head into his arm.

With the cup of tea still in my hand. Oh thank the heavens it had not spilled.

I heard a loud chuckle and some screaming from the T.V. The chuckle was from Natsu. My heart was going so fast I could hear it. I gripped onto his arm with one hand and held a cup of tea in the other. I could tell my face was red as a beat. I've never really had close contact with a guy.

I looked up as slowly as I could, Natsu was still watching the movie. He looked like he was really enjoying it. I took a glance over to the screen. Of course... another jump scare. I jumped slightly as I gripped tighter.

Happy had jumped into Natsu's laps. I felt something in the depths of my stomach. Something, was about to happen. No I'm not a fortune teller! I just have such a bad feeling.

Oh dear.

The door busted open. Natsu and I shot our heads to look at the shadowy figure standing at the door. I could hear groaning from the door. I gripped on tighter to the cup and Natsu's arm. That's when, things took a turn of events.

"God damn it! Why the fuck are the lights out!?" Someone shouted from the door. I watched in fear as the shadowy figure tripped over the carriers on the ground. Happy was startled from the loud noise, and so was I.

"Ah! Fuck!" Natsu let out a strangled yelp as Happy dug his nails into his lap. The arm that I was holding onto flew up, and so did my mug of tea. All I knew then was pain. Well not pain like serious pain, but you get what I mean.

The mug came down and splashed onto my pants. My eyes widened as a scream erupted from my throat. It was pure chaos. I leaped up and began dancing around as if I was on fire. WELL THAT'S WHAT I FELT LIKE.

"Scorching hot fucking tea!" I cried out as I felt the hot tea sink into my clothes. The lights were on in a second. There standing by the light switch was a man holding onto his head where a bump could be seen, I was assuming it was Natsu's roommate.

But that wasn't what I was focusing on at the moment. I shot a glare at Natsu. He quickly got up and did the unthinkable. Natsu gripped onto the hem of my pants. My jaw dropped as Natsu pulled down my pants.

I heard gaps fill the room. At least my underwear had stayed there.

My cheeks burned brightly at what Natsu had done. I did the only thing I could think of. Just stand there like an idiot and try to cover up my underpants. Natsu just stared up at me with mouth wide open.

"Dragon chibi underwear?" Natsu tried to hold in a giggle. I could see a little bit of pink dust upon his cheeks. I just groaned and continued to lower myself to the floor onto my knees. Two more people I flashed today.

That was the second time I had gotten pants today.

**Authors Note~ Yooooo my friends! Sorry it's been so long! But I've been pretty busy! I plan big things for this story! Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be posting the third chapter soon! Please leave a review because that would be nice! If you are reading the P&amp;D, please do not freight! A new chapter will be out soon with an explanation for my delay.**

**See you soon!**

**Glen Senpai out~**


End file.
